A Day at the Beach
by kennerdoodle
Summary: A Percabeth one-shot, takes place after TLO. Just a casual day at the beach. My first fic, r&r please!


Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson My first fanfic ever, just a percabeth oneshot

Annabeth lay back on the sand, book in hand. It was a beautiful day at the beach with the sun shining down on her and the waves rolling in. She was in her swim suit, and had planned on going in, until she had seen the size of the waves. She had faced hellhounds, demonic cheerleaders, and Canadian giants, but getting slammed by twelve foot waves wasn't very appealing. So, instead, she lay her head back on her towel and opened the book to the marked page.

Percy had been under the water for about an hour now, but she wasn't worried. The son of Poseidon dying at sea? She would get a B on her report card before that happened. Knowing Percy, he was probably at the bottom of the ocean, skimming the sand for injured sea creatures. Annabeth glanced at the sky and saw Blackjack fly by. Him and Porkpie had flown the two of them to the beach, and Percy had given them free rein to the sky. As far as they knew, the beach was very secluded. It didn't look like anyone had been around for ages.

Annabeth turned the page in her book. Sometimes, being dyslexic helped. It took longer to read the book and gave her something to concentrate on. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, the blond curls tickling her shoulders. With a sigh, she looked back at the ocean. The sound of the waves, the smell of salty sea air, the colour of the water… the beach almost screamed Percy.

To her horror, she head rustling in the trees at the edge of the sand. Slowly reaching for her knife, her eyes skimmed the shadows, looking for whatever was coming their way. She was tempted to yell for Percy, but held her breath. It could be nothing.

What came out of the trees was even worse than any monster.

A group of loud, giggling teenage girls trampled onto the sand, trailing towels, magazines, umbrellas, and bags of chips. Annabeth ground her teeth in frustration. This was the worst possible way to destroy what had been an amazing day. She itched to grab Percy and leave. They only just began their relationship, and Annabeth was so scared to lose him. She wouldn't be able to bear it.

The boy was still deep in the water, oblivious to what was happening on the shore. The other girls were wearing such skimpy bikinis, it was as if they weren't wearing any at all. Their blankets were spread out, and they were obviously preparing for a long day, getting tanned. Annabeth would much have preferred it if they had brought some boys with them. At least they wouldn't be able to flirt with Percy.

There was no denying that he was attractive. With his messy black hair, sea green eyes, perfect tan, and obvious muscles, he wasn't a guy you would overlook at the beach. Annabeth wasn't too bad herself, and Percy often told her how beautiful she was. It always made her day.

The giggling girls had yet to notice Annabeth, and Annabeth liked it that way. Until Percy came out of the water, of course. Then she had to make her statement: that boy is mine.

There was a sudden splash, and Annabeth watched as Percy shot out of the water, did a flip, then dove back in. She knew he was heading straight back to shore now. The girls had stopped reading their magazines and fixing up their bikinis, instead looked at the water.

"Was that a dolphin?" One of them asked. There was a murmur of agreement, and Annabeth relaxed slightly. At least the Mist covered some things up. The watched the waves carefully for Percy, waiting for him to waltz out of the ocean like someone would walk out of a kiddie pool. She prayed to the gods that he allowed himself to get wet this time.

Percy didn't disappoint in theatrics, at least. He shot straight out of a wave just before it broke, preforming yet another flip. Annabeth rolled her eyes then glanced at the girls. Luckily, they had become engrossed in their magazines again, so none of them saw how some teenage boy just appeared out of the ocean.

Percy didn't seem to notice the girls as he jogged towards Annabeth. Thank the gods, his hair was dripping slightly, showing how he had indeed come out of the water like a normal person. He gave Annabeth his lopsided, trouble-maker grin as he approached.

"Come on, you have to get in." He told her as he reached for his water bottle.

The girls had now seen him. They were whispering among each other, pointing at him. Annabeth ground her teeth angrily. Percy looked slightly concerned.

"What is it?" He asked innocently, bending down so he was eye level with her. Annabeth shook her head. He grinned at her. "Then come on! The water's warm," he said, holding out his hand for her to take. She moved her book so his hair wasn't dripping on it.

"I don't think I want to be slammed by twelve foot waves, thank you very much." She replied with an eye roll. The boy tended to forget that not everyone could survive that.

"Come on, Wise Girl. I'll keep you from getting killed," he gave her his adorable baby-seal eyes that never failed to persuade Annabeth. The girls were still giggling, some of them twirling their hair.

"Seaweed Brain, I'm going to kiss you right now, and I don't want you to be surprised." Percy raised an eyebrow and grinned at her.

"Go ahead, Wise Girl." She smirked at him, then grabbed his Camp Half-Blood bean necklace, pulling him into a kiss. His lips melted perfectly with hers, and she never got tired of the taste of salt water. She heard the girls huff, and could practically feel them glaring at her. She smirked against Percy's lips.

"You're still coming in with me." Percy mumbled, not breaking the kiss. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up. "And those girls are nothing compared to you."

So he had seen them. Annabeth hit his chest lightly, grinning. "You're such a Seaweed Brain." Percy responded by giving her a soft kiss, then started to pull her to the water. Annabeth rolled her eyes and followed him to the waves.

"As long as you're with me, you'll never get hurt."

Annabeth wasn't sure if he as just talking about the ocean now, but at any rate, she agreed. "I know."

So that was my first fic ever! Like? Dislike? Please r&r, thank you! 


End file.
